Clavetronics
by queerqueens
Summary: When Simon Lewis, small-town nerd, scores a job as Raphael Santiago's personal assistant, his life is turned around completely and not just in the professional sense.
1. Chapter 1

CLAVETRONICS – Saphael Office AU – Chapter One

When Simon entered his best friend's house he was greeted by Luke, Clary's stepdad.

The young man watched him in anticipation, waiting for him to say something.

"You've got the job interview," Luke exclaimed after a few torturous seconds.

Simon threw his arms around the older male's neck, hugging him close.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he grinned as he slowly backed away once more, looking up at him. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Luke simply shook his head. "You can make it up by helping to cook dinner. You're staying, right?"

"Yes, of course," Simon agreed as he immediately emerged into the kitchen, eager to do this.

Simon was glad with how things turned out. He had been searching for a job for a while now and Luke had offered to try and score him a job interview in the office which he worked at.

As they sat at the table, Luke turned towards Simon, having remembered something of vital importance.

"Kid, Raphael Santiago is a very... well... tedious man. His last assistant was fired because he spilled coffee onto his holy leather jacket. Just make sure you don't do the same thing."

Clary and Jocelyn couldn't help but laugh, "A holy leather jacket? Really?" asked Clary with a smirk.

"What an idiot."

Simon though didn't exactly feel better now. He was a quite clumsy person and it would basically be a miracle if he didn't ruin his chances at this job, the second he stepped into the office.

After they all finished their food, Simon washed the dishes together with Clary before making his way home. After all, he needed a good night's rest so he would be able to make a good first impression on his new boss.

Simon woke up with a smile on his lips which changed quickly when he threw a glance at his alarm clock. He should have been awake for thirty minutes already.

The young man jumped out of bed, his foot tangling in the blanket causing him to meet the ground face down.

Silently cursing, he slipped into the suit he had bought only a few days before.

He rushed into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth before leaving the house.

He had to skip breakfast today because otherwise he'd be late.

Entering the huge office complex, Simon felt utterly lost. He asked where he would find his new boss´s office and hurried quickly after he got the description. The young man knocked nervously.

"Come in!" A deep melodic voice with a lovely Spanish accent sounded through the door.

Simon stumbled into the room towards a tall man with dark hair and an expensive looking leather jacket. Sadly this leather jacket was the only anchor Simon had when he tumbled and fell.

A loud ripping noise echoed through the small space, causing Simon´s heart to stop for a second.

" _His last assistant was fired because he spilled coffee onto his holy leather jacket. Just make sure you don't do the same thing."_

Luke´s words ringed in his head. He definitely had fucked up.

Before Raphael could say anything, Simon was already on his knees. He grabbed the males hands and held them tightly, begging for a second chance. "I am so sorry, Sir. I will make it up to you. Just take my pay to buy a new one. I really need this job. Please, Sir I beg of you!"

Raphael looked down at his newest employee, horrified. Nobody had done anything like that before, no matter how much they had fucked up.

Raphael let out a small sigh" Dios mios, alright you can have a second chance, just get up. I need a coffee, black, no sugar." " Thank you so much, Sir. I promise, you won´t regret this!", Simon answered as he shuffled to his feet. "Why are you still here then?"

Simon immediately ran out of the office stumbling and nearly falling once more.

Raphael shook his head sitting down behind his desk. " What an adorable newbie.", he mumbled attending to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

„Simon Lewis, into my office!" the deep, melodic voice of Raphael Santiago sounded through the halls.

Nervously, the man's new assistant made his way towards him, pitying gazes following. Everybody knew that being called to the boss's office couldn't be a good thing.

The second that Simon closed the door to the all too familiar room, Raphael walked towards him, in an intimidating manor.

„Lewis, this is the third time you've managed to fuck up this week. Care to explain why the documents I've told you to copy, never reached Mrs. Chen?" the smaller man asked him,his voice almost a hiss.

Simon could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, his face tinting in a deep red as he tried to stammer an explanation.

Raphael was right. He had been rather careless this last week, not able to concentrate fully, which led to many uncomfortable failures.

Like on Monday when he spilled Raphael's coffee over a few crucial documents. Luckily they only were copies or Simon most definitely would have been fired already.

Two days later, on Wednesday, he forgot to tell his boss about the urgent call of an important business partner. Raphael seemed ready to stake him after he found out about it. The only thing which saved him was that said business partner called once more a few hours later, telling Raphael that he shouldn't be so harsh with Simon since he was just a newbie after all.

„I… I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't.. I mean, I wanted.. I don't.. Just.. uh." Simon didn't really know how to describe the problem he's been having without sounding like a complete and utter idiot.

Raphael interrupted him with a sigh and a quick movement of his hand.

„Look, it seems to me that you haven't been taking your duty seriously, Mr. Lewis. While I've excused it before, this cannot be happening again, do you understand?"

Simon nodded quickly,wanting to ensure that Raphael knew of his sincerity, though his boss apparently hadn't finished yet.

„If you aren't able to do this work correctly and with devotion, then it would be the best if you left now. We don't need anyone who doesn't care for the company and who was forced to work here day after day, without motivation."

The assistant felt a surge of panic rushing through his veins as he heard those words. He knew that he had to convince Raphael that he wanted to stay and work at the office.

Once more stammering, Simon started to mumble his way into apologizing, „I didn't mean to, Sir. I'm so sorry. It's never gonna happen again. I need this job. I really need this job, please don't fire me."

Raphael rubbed his hand over his face in annoyance. „Just don't fall onto your knees again, one time was enough," he sighed once more, before adding, „If you really want this job, then I need to know why the hell you've been so intent on ruining all your chances at actually being productive on it this week?"

Before he could stop himself, the answer rushed past his lips. „Because of you, Sir."

That angered the man who stood in front of him. „Me? What, have I been that horrible? Sorry, Lewis but I'm by far one of the more pleasant people to work here."

„That's the problem, Sir." Simon started once more. „I.. Well, you… You are, what can I say.. A very.. distracting man?" he mumbled, blushing even more than he had been before.

„You always were and then you started unbuttoning your shirt even more this week and it looks good so I try not to look only then I do and-"

Raphael started laughing at that, interrupting Simon's rambling.

„You've been fucking up because you were busy staring at me or, well, trying not to?" he asked him, his young assistant nodding, eyes diverted to the ground.

Raphael couldn't help but think of the whole situation as kind of adorable. He knew that he was an attractive man, but that this newbie wasn't able to work because he was hot? That surely was a rather interesting chain of events.

„Alright, Simon," he let the name roll off his lips, making sure that he looked his new assistant in the eyes as he did so, „now that we have established why you've been fucking up, how about I try to be less distracting?"

Before Simon could answer though, a smirk found its way onto Raphael's lips, „on a second thought, I might just not do that. It doesn't really sound like me." he chuckled quietly, causing a shiver to run over the taller male's back.

„You're dismissed now." he said, opening the door for the younger.

Simon left the office, his heart racing in his chest. He didn't know what he was supposed to think of his boss or the situation he's just been in.

How was he supposed to talk to him? What would working with him be like now?

Why did Raphael even let him keep his job?

Simon stumbled over to his workplace, sitting down in his spinning office chair.

He did his best to push those thoughts away so that he wouldn't make even more mistakes. He really did mean it when he told his boss that he needed and loved this job.

Satisfied that he managed to go without failing, Simon went home deep in thoughts.

The next morning, he had decided that he'd never speak of the incident in Raphael's office ever again and that staring at his boss was a huge taboo from now on.

His confidence in that matter was shattered the second that Raphael stepped into the office.

Simon could not help but let his eyes wander over his boss's body, the man's jeans seeming to be even tighter than they usually were.

His brown eyes followed the line of his body, his breath stocking for a second when he saw that Raphael's shirt was even further unbuttoned that the day before, his golden skin mesmerizing the young assistant.

As his gaze traveled up to Raphael's face, their eyes locked together.

A smirk on his lips, the Spanish man winked at Simon, then slowly closed one of the buttons of his shirt. Simon needed all of his willpower so he wouldn't let out some embarrassing noise at the loss of such a sight.

Before he could do as much as greet the man though, Raphael had already disappeared into his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon sat in his office, checking his emails for events of importance, when Raphael knocked onto his door.

"Come on, Lewis. We need to leave or we'll be late for the meeting."

The young assistant let out a silent sigh as he stood and made his way to the door where his boss was already waiting for him.

He was wearing black slacks which fit him nicely as well as an expensive looking suit jacket, adorned with blue linings. Simon couldn't help but notice how well both fit him.

"We'll walk to the restaurant, it's just two blocks away. Think you can handle that?" Raphael asked him, to which Simon simply nodded.

He followed him, trying to walk next to him so that he wouldn't be too distracted once more. One accident at a time most definitely was enough after all.

It didn't help that Raphael walked in quick, confident strikes, causing Simon to simply stumble after him with far less grace, if even any at all.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Raphael walked up to a waiter, telling him that they had booked a table under his name.

They were led to a corner of the building where they sat down, enveloped by the dimming lights.

Simon looked around, noticing how extravagant the whole interior design was. Simon hoped to whoever was out there that the company was paying for this since there was no way he could even afford a salad in here.

A few seconds after they took their seats, the waiter sauntered over once more, holding a phone in his hands. "Mr. Santiago, Sir?" he asked, causing Raphael to glance up at him, uninterested, "A phone call for you, Sir."

With a dismissing wave of his hand, Raphael took the phone.

"Raphael Santiago." he said, causing Simon's breathing to hitch. When saying his own name, Raphael's accent was thick and the assistant couldn't deny that it was sexy.

"What do you mean, the meeting is cancelled?" the man asked with a frown, "yes, of course... Yes... Alright... I understand.. I shall reschedule within the week." he sighed and ended the call, setting the phone aside for the attendant to pick up.

"What happened?" Simon watched his boss who was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Mrs. Britto's secretary just called. The meeting is off." Raphael chuckled quietly. "That means we'll have dinner together, I suppose."

Simon seemed surprised. "We're still eating here?"

His boss smirked at him, shrugging "Of course, why would we miss a free meal in such a restaurant?"

Before Simon was able to answer, the waiter appeared, taking the phone and instead giving them the menu.

"May I take your order in terms of beverages?" the young man asked them.

Raphael nodded "We'll take two glasses of your finest Tinto Fino." he demanded, not letting Simon protest.

"I'll also take the Lamb Shanks with Ancho Chile Honey Glaze." he added in an afterthought before looking at his assistant. "How about you, Simon?"

Surprised at hearing the other say his first name, he felt his cheeks reddening as he looked up at the waiter. "Uhm, do you.. Do you have Lasagna?" "Yes, we do,Sir." "Okay, I´ll take one then."

Awkward silence ensued as Simon didn't know what to say. Raphael didn't seem to care, as he actually was glad for the silence.

Soon, their drinks arrived and Raphael sighed contently, taking a sip of the red wine he had ordered for them both.

"It's my favourite. A Spanish brand, rich in flavour." he mumbled, eyes falling shut at the marvellous taste.

Simon couldn't help but stare. He never had seen Raphael like this, all relaxed and with his guard down. It certainly was a beautiful sight.

"What are you looking at?" his boss's voice ripped him out of his thoughts, his cheeks immediately heatening up.

"M-Me? What? Nothing. I didn't stare at you," he stammered.

Raphael smirked slightly "I never said that you did." he replied with a small chuckle.

He didn't go into it further though, instead asking "What do you do in your free time then?"

Simon was glad that he was asked this question. "I'm in a band. We play Indie-Rock." he explained with a grin on his lips. Finally a topic that he was comfortable with. "I sing and I'm on the bass." he said proudly.

Raphael watched his adorable assistant, leaning forward slightly. "Why don't you invite me to your next gig then? I have to see if you're any good after all."

Simon let out a laugh at the teasing and answered with a grin "I'm the best, don't worry about that but you're more than welcome to come."

Raphael smirked once more. "Oh, I will."

Before they could elaborate some more, their food was brought to the table and once more, Raphael simply took in the smell.

"You know, it's times like this in which I love this job the most."

Conversation flowed easily afterwards and soon, they had finished their dishes, Raphael even went so far as to help Simon into his jacket.

He didn't want this to be over yet.

"Follow me," he said, his voice confident as he led them through the streets, Simon being right behind him like a confused puppy.

The long walk was worth it as they arrived on a small hill, a few light bugs flying around the secluded space. Raphael looked at his assistant and smiled faintly, a real smile.

"I've known this place since I came to New York." he said and shrugged "It kinda helped me through a lot I suppose.."

The male sat down on the patch of grass, patting the space next to him, so Simon let himself fall to that space, grinning at him.

"It's a beautiful place. Fits you, I think.." he mumbled.

Raphael looked over at him, surprised at those words though they made him feel warm inside, so he didn't answer anything snarky for once.

Together they stayed there for another few hours, until they parted their ways, both smiling and having enjoyed it far more than they would have thought.


End file.
